Una Hyuga Ciega
by RavennoSora
Summary: Irónico, ella ciega, una Hyuga lo peor de todo era estar sola en ese deplorable estado en donde eres mas indefensa que una paloma con las alas lastimadas. Pero bueno, no todo es malo, tiene como consolación a su niñero Sasuke Uchiha, las cosas se pueden poner interesantes junto al ex-ninja Renegado!
1. Chapter 1

Ni Naruto, ni sus personajes son míos sino de **Kishimoto** :3, el Fic si es mio :), en realidad sera un **mini-fic,** cuanto mucho cinco capítulos, tratare de hacer lo mejor! C:

-Neji algo horrible ha ocurrido- Exclamo un hombre mientras le daba un fuerte golpe a una inocente puerta, tan fuerte fue el golpe que él chico al que buscaba salto un poco

-¿Qué paso Hiashi-sama?-pregunto este mas calmado

-Hinata,... no sé... qué le sucede- El hombre no articulaba muy bien las palabras ya incluso se parecía a su hija

-Por favor Hiashi-sama cálmese y dígame que pasa con Hinata-sama- Neji Hyuga siempre manteniendo el control ante cualquier situación

-Ella acaba de llegar de una misión, al parecer se sobre esforzó al no dormir, ni comer, ha estado usando el Byakugan sin control alguno, A penas llego... se desplomo en el piso y me dijo que no podía ver

-Yo tendré que salir de misión en una hora, pero creo saber que le sucede-

El chico hizo memoria mientras terminaba de alistar su equipaje...

-Lo mismo ocurrió hace ya varios años, cuando se sobre esfuerza el Byakugan el dueño de este pierde la vista ya sea por una o varias semanas, no es algo grave pues el ojo blanco no es nada delicado sin embargo hay que estar cuidándola constantemente y no dejarla exponer a mucho sol

Al escuchar tales palabras Hiashi perdió toda su compostura y arrastro a Neji hasta la habitación de su hija que yacía acostada en su cómoda cama

-Padre- Dijo la chica mientras se levantaba lentamente sin poder ver, el chico anteriormente arrastrado se acero a ella

-Hinata-sama-

-Neji-Nissan, me ha ocurrido otra vez- por lo menos ellas sabia diferenciar una que otra voz

- ¿Por qué te sobre esforzaste?

-estábamos en peligro y los demás no había salido ilesos, yo tuve que ayudarlos- Explico ella mientras movia sus dedos en señal de nerviosismo

-Fue demasiado

-¿Qué harás?

-Lo mismo que la primera vez que te sucedió, te vendare y ya sabes que no debes de exponerte al sol

Tal y como lo dijo, Neji puso una que otra medicina en la venda y luego se la coloco en los ojos a su prima, por ahora lo mas necesario era que ella reposara

-gracias Neji-Nissan

-Hinata, yo no podre cuidarte y tu primo tampoco, él tiene misión y yo iba de salida, quizá vuelva en un mes- Hablo Hiashi el cual no se había movido de la puerta y había observado como Neji sabia incluso mas de su propia hija que el mismo

-Ya veo- Murmuro Hinata, sabia que su padre no era malo solo un hombre ocupado

-Hiashi-sama yo tengo una idea, deme un momento-

-Neji no puedo esperar más, debo irme ya mismo- Se acerco a su hija ya vendada y totalmente ciega-Hinata lo siento, sea lo que sea que tu primo vaya a hacer sé que será bueno, confió en él- la chica solo asintió y sonrio dando a entender que todo estaba bien

-Haré lo que pueda- agrego Neji mientras salia de la mansión Hyuga

* * *

Neji Pov

Solo queda de esta, no quiero dejar a Hinata-sama sola y menos en ese estado. Me dirigí lo más rápido que pude a la oficina de la Hokage, tal vez ella podría tener a alguien desocupado que pueda ayudar a cuidar a prima, no la dejare en las manos de cualquier sirviente, ella necesita una atención diferente. Ni la puerta toque, solo la abrí e ingrese cosa que no va con mis principios

-Neji Hyuga ¿no deberías estar en misión?-pregunto la mujer de enormes pechos

-Mi prima ha enfermado, necesito que usted ponga a algún ninja sin ocupación para los cuidados que ella requiere, por favor

-Mmm todo el mundo está ocupado pero veré que puedo hacer ¿Qué tiene tu prima?-pregunto curiosa la rubia

-Quedo ciega temporalmente

-Un Hyuga ciego, que irónico. Vete tranquilo yo enviare a alguien

-Gracias-Neji salió como alma que lleva el diablo de a oficina de la Hokage para dirigirse donde Hinata ya que había dejado sola a la pobre. Tsunade llamo a su dulce asistente Shizune la cual traía a Tonton en sus manos

-¿Pasa algo Lady-Tsunade?-pregunto la chica

-Quiero que llames a Sasuke Uchiha

-Puedo preguntar ¿Para qué?- era extraño que Tsunade llamara al ex-ninja renegado de Konoha

-Le tengo una misión, es lo que él siempre ha querido desde que volvió a Konoha

-Está bien- Fue lo único que Shizune dijo, aunque estaba algo insegura

* * *

-Hinata-sama, debo irme ya, en unos momentos Tsunade-sama enviara a alguien para que cuide de usted, tal vez sea Sakura- Decía Neji a su prima mientras ambos se despedían

-Esta bien, muchas gracias Neji-Nissan, ten cuidado en tu misión

-Si, nos vemos en unos días, tu también cuídate

el chico se marcho dejándola a ella totalmente sola y algo indefensa. La chica empezó a caminar por su habitación para no ser tan estorbosa cuando su nuevo cuidador o cuidadora llegara

* * *

-Me mando a llamar?-pregunto seria y des-interesadamente el azabache

-A ti si, Que hace Naruto aquí?- Naruto Uzumaki, el héroe de la aldea, el chicle de Sasuke, no lo dejaba solo que ni aparentemente para ir al baño, quizá exagero

-Tiene algo de malo Vieja Tsunade?- Reclamo Naruto haciendo ruido

-A quien llamaste vieja?- Tsunade lo golpeo dejándolo inconsciente por unos minutos, luego volvió su mirada a Sasuke -Como sea, Sasuke tengo una misión para ti

-Hmp, De que se trata?- Hace mucho que a él no le daban misiones pues decían que no era de confiar, aun así el no actuaria como un idiota emocionado. Tsunade le comento sobre su "misión" y tres palabras fue lo que le desagradaron a Sasuke: **Cuidaras de Alguien, **casi dos palabras y media, en realidad solo eso había dicho la rubia

-Ah usted se le subió el sake a la cabeza- Exclamo Sasuke, podría ser un ex-renegado pero tenia su orgullo

-Sasuke-Teme, seras niñero?Naruto ya había recuperado la habilidad de hablar después de aquel golpe que le había mandado Tsunade

-Sabes que aun no puedo darte misiones reales, solo han pasado unos meses- Dijo la rubia

-Ya paso medio año- aclaro Sasuke

-Mira es tu decisión, ademas si lo haces bien puede que te hacienda al rango en el que deberías estar- Esa era la oferta que el quería escuchar hace rato, frunció el ceño ya que sabia que terminaría haciendo lo que la rubia quisiera

-A quien debo cuidar?-pregunto algo resignado el Azabache

-Sabia que accederías, pero no te preocupes estoy segura que no sera difícil

-Ya dígame quien es-exclamo Sasuke, el chico explotaría

-Hyuga Hinata

-Acaso ella no tiene mil sirvientes a Neji el sobre protector?

-Neji salio de misión y no tiene mucha confianza en sirvientes, mas te vale que lo hagas bien o no saldrás vivo y tampoco te haciendo de rango

-De acuerdo

Sin mas tuvo que olvidar su orgullo Uchiha, Tsunade le había dicho otros datos para que estuviera mas familiarizado con lo que iba a hacer. Naruto por otro lado se empeño en que el también iría a casa de la Hyuga solo por curiosear

* * *

-Sasuke-Teme yo también quiero ir- El rubio hacia berrinches e inflaba las mejillas

-Para que?-pregunto Sasuke mientras caminaba hacia la casa de Hinata

-Quiero ver como esta Hinata, además quiero saber que tiene

-Tsunade me dijo que estaba ciega o algo así- Era mejor quitarle esa curiosidad al rubio que llevarlo con él

-Oh recuerdo que una vez se puso así, le pasa a los de esa familia, cuando usan demasiado el Byakugan, vez que puedo ser de ayuda

-Hmp Que molesto

Habían caminado ya diez minutos, la casa de Hinata ya se veía no estaba muy vigilada, en realidad parecia desierta. Los dos entraron sin ningún problema y caminaron hacia donde sus pies los llevaran pues nunca habían ingresado a la mansión Hyuga

-Este lugar es enorme... Hay alguien?-Grito Naruto y solo se hizo un eco

-Dobe cállate- Murmuro Sasuke mientras lo golpeaba

-Hinata-Grito Naruto nuevamente

-Baja la voz-murmuro Sasuke sintiendo ganas de ahorcar al rubio

-Teme busca en el piso de mas arriba, yo buscare aquí abajo

Sasuke le hizo caso a la idea de Naruto, eso de que su amigo pensara no ocurría muy seguido era mejor aprovechar mientras durara. Subió y habían cerca de siete habitaciones, Que tanta gente vivía en esa casa? se pregunto así mismo, abrió puerta por puerta y no había nada, su paciencia se estaba acabando, abrió la ultima puerta de un solo puño y a los tres segundos se arrepintió de eso

-Qui-Quien esta hay?-pregunto una chica que a penas estaba en su ropa interior mientras sostenía un kunai, Sasuke ante tal imagen quedo pasmado, no solo por la situación sino por esa chica de tez blanca, cabello largo y negro, mejillas con un leve sonrojo y un cuerpo no tan inocente como su rostro a todo eso agregarle el hecho de que estaba en ropa intima y sosteniendo un kunai, eso simplemente lo dejo sin aliento

...


	2. Chapter 2

-¿Quien está ahí?-

Volvió a preguntar la chica, Sasuke tuvo que hablar antes de que ella le sacara un ojo con e kunai, no se atrevía a tocarla pues ella estaba casi desnuda

-Oye cálmate y suelta el kunai- ordeno él, la chica seguía aun en su posición defensiva. A lo lejos se escucharon unos pasos y un grito

-Hinata-chan- Exclamo él Rubio, A Hinata no le fue difícil reconocer esa voz, en realidad para nadie lo seria, a los tres segundos la chica ya estaba en el piso con la cara roja

-Teme ¿Qué pensabas hacerle a Hinata?- Interrogo Naruto a Sasuke que aun se mantenía con cara de poker-face -¿Cómo te puedes aprovechar de ella así?

Sasuke de inmediato frunció el ceño, el podría ser un emo Renegado, antisocial y anti-parabolico pero no era ningún pervertido

-Deja de pensar estupideces y ayúdame a levantarla

Entre los dos levantaron a la chica y la acostaron delicadamente en la cama. Sasuke dejo salir un sonrojo al haberse encontrado con la bochornosa situación de tener que tocarla, su piel era realmente suave. Volvió su mirada a Naruto que tenia una cara de tonto mas grande que la habitual

-¿Qué te pasa?-Pregunto el Azabache

-Hina-chan... es muy linda- Esa frase taladro los oídos de Sasuke, no era mentira lo que su amigo decía la chica estaba a lenguas de ser fea, era realmente hermosa y no era bueno que estuviera expuesta de esa manera ante los ojos de un pervertido como el rubio

-Naruto ya tienes que irte-

Sasuke abrió la ventana que estaba en la habitación y le hizo una señal a Naruto

-Pero yo quiero quedarme a…-

Sasuke lo tomo del brazo y lanzo por la ventana y luego la cerro, no quería a Naruto cerca. Puso sus ojos en la chica, tenia dos opciones, la primera era largarse y no cumplir con esa absurda "misión", pero su orgullo se lo impedía así que le tocaba irse por la segunda opción, ser la niñera de la bebe Hyuga. Sin mas, tomo una sabana y la puso sobre el cuerpo de la chica, no era bueno que el siguiera mirándola así, se sentó en el piso a esperar a que ella diera una señal de que estaba viva- _Al parecer reconoció la voz de Naruto pero no la mía_- Pensó Sasuke y luego le miro el rostro detalladamente-_ Jamas cruzamos palabra pero yo la note una que otra vez, su rostro ha cambiado pero no deja de ser..._ - Él chico se golpeo mentalmente, que cosas estaba pensando?

Vio como la chica movió a su mano y sobo su cabeza, esta vez debía de tener mas tacto para no ser atacado

-Al fin despiertas- Dijo Sasuke, ella de inmediato se tenso, efectivamente ella no reconocía esa voz

-Disculpe... ¿Quién es usted?-pregunto Inocentemente Hinata mientras se sentaba y sostenía la sabana

-Sasuke Uchiha... yo soy quien va a cuidarte

-Lo siento…. Por lo del Kunai- Decía ella mientras se sonrojaba

-No importa-

El silencio reino en la habitación, era algo incomodo, luego el la volvió mirar y recordó que ella seguía prácticamente desnuda

-Ponte algo de ropa- exclamo él fríamente y luego salio del cuarto. Hinata al escuchar como el cerraba la puerta decidió levantarse y a pesar de que conocía su cuarto le era difícil caminar sin sentir que terminaría besando la pared. Fue moviéndose lentamente pero una malvada mesita la hizo tropezar y una vez mas había caído al piso, Su niñera, dio Sasuke al oír el ruido abrió la puerta de la habitación y otra vez se encontró con ella de esa manera en la que provocaba hacerle a la chica cosas ilegales

-Estas bien?- pregunto él mientras la ayudaba a levantarse, Daba gracias a Kami-sama de que ella tuviera esa venda de lo contrario podría notar en él mas que unos simples sonrojos

-Si pero es complicado vestirme sin ver nada- Decía ella apenada. Sasuke sabia que tendría que hacerlo, tendría que vestirla, tomo dos de las prendas de la chica, ella tímidamente se dejo llevar y tocar por el azabache. Al final no fue tan malo, ella ya estaba vestida o algo así, le había puesto un Yukata lila, mas bien la había envuelto en el yukata con unas sandalias verdes, combinar no se le daba muy bien

-Muchas gracias Uchiha-san

-Dime solo por mi nombre- ella asintió ante la petición del azabache

-Por que estas sola?- Pregunto él y echa agacho el rostro

-Mi Primo tuvo que salir de misión y mi padre tenia asuntos que atender, mi hermana fue con él y yo pues no soy de ayuda y menos en este estado-

A pesar de que ahora ella no era la misma Niña indefensa de antes no tenia aun una autoestima completa. Sasuke escucho un pequeño rugido y vio que ella se sonrojo y se llevo las manos al estomago

-Tienes hambre?

-Un poco, solo debo ir a la cocina

Ella se levanto de la cama y camino en dirección a la puerta, Sasuke sabia que la puerta estaba cerrada así que se apresuro y la abrió sin que ella lo notara, la chica siguió caminando tranquilamente y Sasuke la seguía como si de su sombra se tratara, evito que ella destrozara la casa, por donde ella se movía algo se caía desde cuadros a jarrones y claro Sasuke tuvo que recogerlos todos. Por fin había llegado a la cocina y ella empezó a caminar hacia los cubiertos -_Esta muy loca si cree que la voy a dejar empuñar un cuchillo- _pensó el y en una rápida acción la tomo del brazo

-Que diablos crees que vas a hacer?

-a cortar algo de fruta- Respondió ella tranquilamente

-Los golpes deben de estarte afectando la cabeza

-Lo siento

-Yo te preparare algo- El no sabia ni fritar un huevo y hasta el agua se le quemaba pero ella solo quería fruta

-No quiero molestar

-Hmp- Sasuke la hizo sentar en una silla- Espera unos minutos

-Esta bien

Sasuke se acerco al mesón, tomo un cuchillo y abrió el refrigerador, solo era fruta lo que debía de cortar. Tomo unas manzanas, unas bayas rojas que había encontrado y algo de Melón eso de combinar no era precisamente el fuerte del Uchiha. Corto las frutas lentamente como si de enemigo se tratara y luego se acerco a Hinata

-Bien, come- Puso el plato sobre la mesa y espero a que ella lo tomara

-Gracias

Hinata movía sus manos por toda la mesa intentando encontrar el plato, Sasuke rodó los ojos y se odio a él mismo por lo que iba a hacer

-De verdad que no puedes hacer nada estando Ciega

-Lo siento- Quizá el había sido algo duro

-Como sea- Sasuke agarro una tenedor y empezó a pinchar la fruta- Abre la boca

Ella solo accedió a la orden y empezó a saborear las frutas, Sasuke sentía como su orgullo de macho se desaparecía en ese instante, el alimentando a Hinata la cual estaba feliz y sonrojada. Sasuke no podía evitar el echo de mirarle los labios que ahora estaban mas rojos por las bayas, maldijo as bayas en voz baja, ella inconscientemente se mordía y saboreaba los labios, eso ya era suficiente, primero se le presentaba casi desnuda y luego lo tentaba a probar sus labios_-Control Sasuke, es solo una chica, no puedo caer tan fácil-_

_-_Sasuke-kun por favor deme una servilleta- Esa fue la petición de Hinata, Sasuke se puso algo nervioso

-Si ya va

El chico tomo la servilleta, ella tenia la mano abierta esperando a que él se la diera, cosa que no paso ya que Sasuke podía ayudarla a limpiarse de otra manera. Se acerco a ella sin hacer contacto con su cuerpo, se acerco a sus labios y los rozo con los de él, solo era un simple roce pero lo había ayudado a calmarse, jamas se había visto tan desesperado por sentir los labios de alguien sobre los de él, en realidad jamas había sentido eso, eran tan cálidos que podía quedarse allí y eso quería pero no, se alejo de ella y empezó a limpiarle los labios con la servilleta, ese pedazo de papel tenia mas suerte que él

-Gracias por todo Sasuke-kun- Dijo ella con una dulce sonrisa

-Gracias a Kami-sama estas ciega- murmuro Sasuke

-Que?

-Que ya debes ir a la cama, es de noche-

Ella asintió se levanto y camino hacia su habitación, Sasuke la seguía de cerca. Ambos entraron a la habitación de la pelinegra

-Sasuke-kun- Dijo ella casi en un susurro, estaba sonrojada y jugaba con sus dedos

-Si?

-No deseo quedarme sola- Control, esa palabra la tenia Sasuke que pensar unas mil veces para poder calmarse, ella en pocas palabras le había dicho, duerme aquí _ conmigo _quizá eso ultimo no pero en la cabeza eso fue lo que ella dijo luego de sentarse al pie de la cama

-Duérmete ya, no me moveré de aquí- exclamo él, Hinata se acostó de inmediato en la cama y gracias a Kami-sama esa noche estaba algo fría y el Yukata era cómodo. La chica ya había caído rendida, se escuchaba su respiración calmada, Sasuke podía verla mas tranquilamente, por mas que él tratara no podía dormir, no había manera de poder conciliar el sueño. Se acerco a ella e hizo lo que sus absurdos instintos le pedían insistentemente volvió a rozar sus labios con los de ella, aun así por mas que quisiera no se atrevía algo mas. Lentamente se separo de el rostro de ella y pudo escuchar un susurro salir de los labios de la chica

-_Gra... cías-  
_

Hinata había descubierto él nuevo pasatiempo favorito de Sasuke? Lo habían descubierto?


	3. Chapter 3

-_Gra... cías-_

Hinata había descubierto él nuevo pasatiempo favorito de Sasuke? Lo habían descubierto?, Sasuke se puso algo helado pero como ella abrazaba a la almohada y se acomodaba, -_¿Sera que solo estaba soñando?, ¿Conmigo?-_ se preguntó el chico llenándose de orgullo y aumentando su ego

Un nuevo día aparecía, uno muy caluroso, el sol estaba realmente feliz, como que cierto azabache detestaba, a él no le gustaba el sol, punto final.

Cierta pelinegra se empezaba a despertar por culpa de los rayos que se colaban por la ventana, ya era tarde, medio día prácticamente

-Ya despertaste-

Hinata se sentó en su cama y sonrió al escuchar la voz del chico, no se había ido

-Gracias… por quedarse aquí

-Hmp

-¿Te iras hoy?- pregunto ella con mucha curiosidad, no quería quedarse sola

-Por un momento, debo de ir a mi casa a asearme

-Puede hacerlo aquí si gusta- Sugirió Hinata amablemente después de todo él estaba dando de su tiempo para cuidarla, sin embargo la mente de Sasuke distorsionaba un poco las palabras de la chica y las convertía en una pregunta _¿Quieres bañarte conmigo?_

-Está bien-Sasuke accedió y luego se levantó del piso-¿Quieres desayunar, Digo, Almorzar?

-Si tengo algo de hambre-

Sasuke la tomo de la mano, así sería más rápido llegar a la cocina y menos desastroso, Hinata se sonrojo ante él tacto de sus manos, eso era raro, según lo que habían dicho Sasuke era un antisocial que no quería a nadie pero ese mismo antisocial que no quería a nadie era quien la estaba cuidando. Llegaron a la cocina, Hinata se sentó y espero pacientemente su desayuno, mientras Sasuke intentaba descifrar como encender la estufa…. ¿Qué? Él podrá ser muy bello y hermoso pero no se puede ser perfecto en esta vida

_-¿Cómo carajos enciendo esto?- _pensó Sasuke mientras tomaba una sartén, movía las ruedas del aparato, oprimía los botones y nada, la maldita cosa esa no se prendía -_Estúpida estufa, ¿Te crees más lista que yo?-_ El chico ya había perdido su límite de paciencia de tres minutos y golpeo a la estufa con él sartén

-Sasuke-kun ¿Qué fue eso?

-Hmp una rata

-No la vaya a matar por favor

-Está bien

El chico siguió con su misión imposible y el tiempo pasaba, intento usar el horno pero no funciono, también trato con una licuadora y casi se corta los dedos, odiaba las cocinas con toda su alma. Desesperado por no encontrar nada empezó a abrir la nevera y la lacena y por fin tuvo algo de suerte, **Ramen instantáneo**, eso decía la etiqueta, la salvación del Uchiha. Calentó algo de agua haciendo su propio fuego, quemo la olla y la "escondió" para no dejar evidencia, puso todo el contenido en un plato y se o dejo a Hinata en la mesa

-Huele muy bien- Exclamo Hinata mientras tomaba los palillos

-Sí, come mientras me baño ¿No necesitas mi ayuda?- pregunto Sasuke amablemente, ella solo negó

-Estaré bien, gracias- sonrió y empezó a comer _–Sasuke-kun cocina muy bien-_ pensó la pelinegra

Sasuke antes de ducharse fue por ropa a su casa, luego volvió donde Hinata y se ducho Rápidamente, no demoro más de media hora. Fue hasta la cocina pero no la encontró, solo vio el plato vacío, busco en la sala y no había nadie, se estaba empezando a preocupar y un grito que sonó en la habitación de la chica lo preocupo más. Subió como una rayo pero no encontró a la chica así que abrió otra puerta

-Hinata ¿Estas bien?- pregunto él alarmado y se alarmo más al ver a la pelinegra toda empapada y… desnuda, de inmediato el cerro la puerta y se sonrojo levemente

-¿Sa- Sasuke-kun?- pregunto nerviosamente ella

-No he visto nada_-son enormes-,_ cálmate,…. ¿Por qué gritaste?

-Me resbale con el jabón

-Hay si no te puedo ayudar así que date prisa- _pero quisiera_- Sasuke frotaba sus manos sobre sus mejillas para deshacer el color carmín pero no funcionaba, al contrario lo aumentaba, el haberla visto como Kami-sama la trajo al mundo no le ayudo más bien lo hundió mas es sus perversas fantasías

-Está bien- exclamo ella desde el baño

Hinata termino de ducharse, cerro la llave y se envolvió en la toalla pero no salía, ya no se escuchaba ruido alguno en la habitación

-¿Por qué no sales?- pregunto Sasuke

-Es que… es que bueno mi ropa interior esta haya afuera- Solo eso faltaba, Sasuke se puso del color de un tomate al saber lo que tendría que hacer, se acercó hacia la cama y efectivamente allí estaban la ropa interior de la chica, de color lila y con encajes, tan delicado como ella, ahora si se consideraba un pervertido por andar pensando en esas cosas. Se acercó a la puerta del baño y la abrió un poco

-To-toma…-

-Gracias- Dijo ella tímidamente, si Sasuke estaba rojo, Hinata parecía un incendio. La chica salió con su ropa íntima puesta pero cubierta por la toalla, una vez más él la ayudo con la ropa e hizo sus extrañas combinaciones, esta vez, como hacía calor ella le había pedido que por favor le escogiera algo cómodo y efectivamente él lo hizo, tomo un camisa Violeta con un short negro que llegaba un poco más abajo del muslo

-Gracias

-¿Qué haces en las tardes?- pregunto Sasuke, no quería quedarse todo él día sin hacer nada, no, él no era un vago

-Me gusta leer

-Eso va a estar algo complicado

-Podemos ir al jardín, claro si tú quieres

-Hmp. Vamos

Una vez más Sasuke se adueñaba de las manos de la chica, camino con ella y por fin llegaron al enorme jardín, había una gran cantidad de flores y árboles de cerezo por todas partes, se sentaron debajo de uno, Sasuke se sentía desubicado con tanto color a su alrededor pero esa era su labor

-Me gusta estar aquí

-Hay muchas flores- Entre ser estúpidamente obvio y un Uchiha que no sabe de conversaciones no hay diferencia

-Son hermosas- exclamo Hinata con una sonrisa

-No puedes ni verlas

-Si pero puedo sentirlas y puedo olerlas y si quisiera podría probarlas

-_¿Probarlas?_- se preguntó Sasuke así mismo, esa palabra, esa descripción, él podía ver a Hinata, podía escucharla, podía tocarla cosa que ya había echo, podía sentir el olor a vainilla que desprendía la chica no era nada hostigaste todo lo contrario era muy agradable pero no podía probarla al menos no con la libertad que él quería

-Hyuga

-¿Si?

-¿Con quién soñabas?- Más directo no pudo haber sido, se había acordado de ese momento y no se iba a retener

-¿Soñar?

-Hablaste un poco dormida, dijiste gracias

-Ah… yo pues… soñaba con…Naruto-kun- Dijo tímidamente Hinata mientras su mejillas se sonrojaban levemente

-¿Naruto? Tienes que estar jugando- exclamo Sasuke en un pequeño ataque de celos

-¿Ehh?

-Digo, nada- se sintió un silencio, solo el viento corría

-Usted también apareció en mi sueño- Eso no alegraba a Sasuke del todo

-Ya veo

-Siempre pensé que usted era diferente

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno, mucha gente no lo describe de la mejor manera sin embargo a mí no me gusta juzgar, usted es muy amable

-Gracias supongo, yo pensaba… que eras muda- Si, Sasuke no era bueno con los cumplidos pero por lo menos no había dicho algo peor

-No soy muy sociable y soy algo torpe

Ambos pasaron rato hablando, la compañía de uno complementaba al otro, se rían una que otra vez cosa que Sasuke no sabía que podía hacer, la noche fue cayendo y ambos fueron a dormir esta vez un poco más temprano ya que Hinata le había pedido al azabache que la entrenara así fuera un poco

-No te iras ¿verdad?

-No, no te voy a dejar-Sasuke se acostó

-No me gusta que duerma en el piso- exclamo Hinata

-Estoy bien

Ambos cerraron los ojos pero el sueño no llegaba y la calor azotaba fuertemente, la primavera era bipolar y ellos sufrían las consecuencias

-Sasuke-kun tengo mucho calor

-Es obvio tienes mucha ropa encima

-¿Puedo… quitarme?- pregunto ingenuamente Hinata, Sasuke no iba a detenerla

-Si eso te hace sentir mejor estará bien

Ahora Sasuke no podía dormir, ella estaba allí en ropa interior, esa misma que el había tocado, recordó lo de las flores y que Hinata era su flor la cual no podía probar-_Pero… ¿Por qué no probarla? Sería raro en público pero aquí solo estamos ella y yo-_ Se acercó a la chica y beso sus labios, ella seguía dormida pues ni se movía, bajo hasta el cuello de ella y ya efectivamente la había "probado"-_Yo me encargare de sacar a ese dobe de tus sueños porque efectivamente soy egoísta-_ pensó Sasuke y luego volvió al piso, si seguía así terminaría quitándole la pureza a la Hyuga

…


	4. Chapter 4

PERDON POR NO SUBIR ANTER U/U Estoy algo ocupada pues me mudo de pais(? xD Total aqui esta el capitulo :33 Enjoy it!

* * *

Los días ya iban pasando, ya casi se completaba la semana. Sasuke se quedaba como siempre con Hinata, le leía, "le cocinaba", la ayudaba con la ropa, la acompañaba a todas partes menos al baño y varias veces le robaba uno que otro beso sin que la chica no se diera cuenta.

Eran las nueve de la mañana el Azabache salía de su casa, pues había ido a asearse hace ya varias horas, para ir por algo de comer ya fuera enlatado o que fuera instantáneo pues ya había quemado varias ollas en sus intentos de cocinar. Salió del mercado casi corriendo pues se le había olvidado que la población femenina se encontraba por esos lados y no quería ser violado, al menos no por esas chicas. Iba tranquilamente caminando a casa de la Hyuga pero algo se interpuso en su camino, más bien alguien

-Teme ¿Qué haces por aquí?

Pregunto un rubio con su típico tono chillón animado

-Estaba comprando algo

-¿Ramen? ¿Me vas a preparar ramen?

-Deja de soñar

Naruto hizo un puchero y Sasuke solo rodo los ojos, no iba a ser fácil que su mejor amigo lo dejara en paz y menos que lo fuera dejar de seguir

-Hace días que no te veo, desde que me lanzaste por la ventana

-Ah sí, ojala hubiese estado más alto- Sasuke sonrió de lado

-Maldito cruel, pobre Hina-chan la debe estar pasando horrible contigo

-Ella está bien

-Quien sabe que cosas no le harás a la pobre ciega

-Ni que yo fuera un asesino

Ambos se quedaron mirando y al ser sinceros y recordar un poco eso era lo que Sasuke solía ser

-Ok lo era pero ya no

-¿Puedo ir a verla?

Pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa

-No

-Ah pues Iré aunque no quieras

Ambos se desplazaron hacia la mansión Hyuga, Sasuke tuvo que acceder o de lo contrario Naruto lo mataría con tantos gritos y ruegos, luego podría lanzarlo desde el techo que era bastante alto

Una chica se encontraba sentada en una de las sillas del comedor, algo hambrienta y aburrida, esperando a su niñera, ya lo extrañaba y no se podía mover bien. Escucho un ruido, de inmediato se levantó y tomo el primer objeto que sintió

-¿Sasuke-kun?- Pregunto con voz temerosa

-Si ya llegue baja esa escoba

-Qué bueno que llegaste, fue difícil llegar hasta aquí

La chica soltó la escoba y al sentir que Sasuke estaba cerca de ella lo abrazo involuntariamente pues odiaba estar sola, sin embargo ella no pudo detectar la presencia de la otra persona la cual hablo apenas sintió los brazos de la Hyuga rodeándolo

-Ehh Hina-chan- Murmuro el rubio algo nervioso pues Sasuke no lo miraba muy bien

-¿Naruto-kun? ¿Dónde está?

¿Cómo no reconocer esa voz tan particular?, de lo que ella no se daba cuenta era que estaba más cerca del rubio de lo que pensaba

-Lo estás abrazando-

Exclamo Sasuke con el ceño fruncido, de inmediato ella se apartó y se sonrojo

-Lo siento

-No importa, ¿Cómo has estado?

Pregunto Naruto

-Bien, Sasuke-kun me cuida bastante

-Sí y por lo que veo se llevan muy bien

-Naruto ya te ibas ¿verdad?

Sasuke quería a Naruto, de verdad lo quería pero bien lejos de Hinata, de la mansión Hyuga, de Konoha

-Claro que no, hoy yo ayudare también te cuidare, ayudare al Teme

-No necesito ayuda

-Hina-chan ¿puedo quedarme?

-A mí no me molesta- Decía ella mientras jugaba con sus dedos tímidamente

* * *

Neji Pov

Ya pronto llegare a casa, por fin podré ver a Hinata-sama, estoy seguro que debe estar en las mejores manos después de todo fue Tsunade-sama la que escogió a un apersona para cuidarla, ni que fuera a escoger a un asesino, pervertido, posible emo y violador, claro que no. Lo mejor es seguir pues el camino aun es largo y Lee para a cada rato para ir al baño, aunque no se cual ya que por aquí no hay

* * *

-Desayunemos algo

-Si por favor, Sasuke-kun sabe cocinar muy bien

-¿Enserio? Hasta donde tengo entendido a Sasuke se le quema hasta el agua

-¿Qué?

-Yo si se cocinar, siéntate y calla

-No, yo quiero ver

_Maldito Naruto-_ Está bien

-Bien teme, te veo

-Seguro pásame tres limones

-Ten

Sasuke partió los limones, empezó a exprimirlos y "accidentalmente" el jugo cayó en los ojos de Naruto haciendo que este se quejara por lo bajo

-Maldito Teme

Decía el rubio quejándose y sobándose los ojos

-Déjame ayudarte- murmuro Sasuke mientras metía la cabeza de Naruto dentro de un balde con agua varias veces sin dejarlo respirar correctamente. Teniendo al Rubio casi inconsciente se lo llevo hasta la puerta y lo echo, luego volvió con Hinata que aún seguía esperando su desayuno

-Sasuke-kun ¿Cómo va el desayuno?

-Bien, ya casi termino

-¿Naruto-kun lo has ayudado?

Pregunto Hinata Nuevamente pero solo obtuvo respuesta por parte de Sasuke

-Naruto se fue, tenía cosas que hacer

-Ya veo

Ambos se sentaron a desayunar, Sasuke la ayudaba de vez en cuando, le simpatizaba hacer esas cosas solo con ella. Al rato los dos subieron a la habitación de la chica para que se bañara y cambiara repitiendo así la rutina diaria. Sasuke la estaba ayudando a cepillar su largo cabello, se había acercado al cuello de la chica tentado por el aroma cuando esta decidió hablar dejándolo algo pasmado

-Sasuke-kun hoy necesito que me pongas vendas nuevas, es muy fácil yo te diré como hacerlo

-¿Vendas nuevas?

-Sí, me he sentido mucho mejor, quizá pueda ver algo

-Está bien

Sasuke se levantó esperando las simples indicaciones de la chica

-Busca entre los cajones del closet vendas nuevas y una crema

Habían tres cajones, Sasuke abrió el primero pero no se encontró con ninguna crema sino que con ropa íntima de la chica, un sostén lila fue lo que agarro "sin querer" –_La talla es enorme ¿Sera doble DD?_- Pensó el chico mientras volvía en si

-Es… En el tercer cajón los demás no los veas- exclamo Hinata algo tarde mientras se sonrojaba fuertemente

-Ya… ya tengo las vendas y la crema

-Bien humedece la venda un poco y úntale crema

Sasuke hizo lo que ella le pidió, luego se acercó a la cama donde Hinata estaba sentada

-Listo

-Ayúdame a quitar esta venda por favor

Pidió ella, Sasuke lentamente y percatándose de no hacerle daño le quito la venda y se encontró con los enormes ojos blancos que solo podían lucir bien en esa chica

-¿Puedes ver?- pregunto él lleno de curiosidad y temor pues si ella veía él ya no podría hacer de las suyas

-No mucho pero si mejor que antes, por lo menos ahora puedo decir que tu rostro está aquí

Hinata movió la mano y sonrió, Sasuke por otro lado se sonrojo al ver que ella casi tocaba otro lugar

-Hinata esa es mi pierna

-Lo… lo siento, realmente no puedo ver bien

-No te preocupes ¿Te pongo la venda ya?

-No, debo permanecer un rato así

Hinata cayó en la cama algo sonrojada y el silencio se formó mientras que Sasuke se sentaba en el piso para calmarse

-Hinata- la llamo pero no obtuvo respuesta

No habían pasado ni diez minutos y ella ya estaba profunda, Sasuke la observo y no puedo evitar que una sonrisa se le escapara, tampoco podía evitar el querer robarle un beso, le parecía más hermosa ahora que había conocido sus rostro sin esa maldita venda, se había puesto helado cuando sintió el tacto de la tierna manita de la chica cerca de lugares que no debe de tocar una niña o algo así. Como siempre y sacando provecho de la situación se acercó a la chica y junto delicadamente sus labios junto con los de ella, el simple contacto lo hacía feliz, esa era un de las pocas cosas en el mundo que lo hacía sentirse feliz pero lo que le completaría la vida sería hacer suya a la Hyuga, suya y De NADIE MAS, ni de Naruto, ni de su primo loco, ni de su padre psicótico. Se quedó allí un rato, le hubiese gustado detener el tiempo para permanecer así, sin embargo esa dicha no duraría pues la chica había empezado abrir los ojos lentamente

-Sa-sa-sa- Sasuke-kun

Tartamudeo ella, nerviosa era poco, nunca había estado así de cerca de Sasuke o al menos eso era lo que ella suponía

-Hinata, ¿Puedes ver?- pregunto él más que exaltado, casi nunca mostraba expresión pero eso si lo había tomado desprevenido. Se alejó de ella que estaba algo agitada y roja de nuevo

-Ahora si puedo, veo más claro

-Mira Yo no quería…-

-¿Por qué estabas tan cerca de mí?- pregunto ella algo temerosa a la respuesta

-No te quería hacer nada es solo que tú me…-

-No lo digas- exclamo ella interrumpiéndolo

-¿Qué?- pregunto él algo confundido ¿Por qué no podía?

-No lo digas por favor

-Llevo una semana muriendo porque te tengo cerca y no puedo hacer nada, aunque no quieras escucharlo lo diré porque simplemente se me da la gana

Hinata se quedó callada al escucharlo hablar tan seguro, pudo sentir como el la tomo de la mano y la apretó

-Me gustas Hyuga, Quiero que seas la madre de mis hijos y mi mujer- exclamo casi a los cuatro vientos

-Sasuke-kun…- Hinata respiro hondo y sus ojos se fueron cristalizando poco a poco- Vete por favor

-¿Qué?

-Que te vayas, déjame sola y en paz- Decía ella mientras escondía el rostro

-Entiendo

Sasuke acato la orden y desapareció dejándola sola, ella al no sentir más la presencia del chico sintió como las lágrimas corrían por su mejilla y sabía que nadie las correría

-Sasuke-kun… también me gustas pero no quiero que mi papá te vaya a hacer daño, no quiero que te pase lo mismo que le paso a Kiba cuando vino a pedir mi mano en matrimonio, confió en ti, sé que no eres malo y me importa un rábano tu pasado

Hinata intentaba detener el llanto pero entre más intentaba más empeoraba, solo lo quería a él, quería sentirlo cerca pero no podía ser tan egoísta si de verdad lo quería, era mejor que él se alejara de ella y a pesar de que solo fue una semana ese chico se había preocupado por ella, la había cuidado tanto o más que Neji sin siquiera conocerla… Un rubio pajarito que andaba de techo en techo buscando venganza de cierto azabache escucho las tristes palabras de la chica y esa dulce declaración, no le sorprendió porque él no era tan idiota como todos pensaban

_-Es hora de volverme cupido-_ murmuro el chico


	5. Chapter 5

Esa tarde en Konoha se respiraba tristeza por parte de dos pelinegros e ilusiones por parte de un rubio con algo de imaginación… y papel

-tengo que unir a Sasuke teme a Hinata-chan, quizá ella lo vuelva más… humano- decía el rubio mientras sostenía un lápiz y se rascaba la cabeza

-Sé que puedo, sé que puedo, no es difícil es solo una carta que pareciera echa por el teme… ok si es difícil pero… ¡yo soy Naruto Uzumaki y no me rindo Dattebayo!- Exclamo Naruto con mucha euforia y se dedicó a seguir con su "plan"

* * *

Un azabache caminaba algo desorientado hacia su casa, ser bateado por realmente la única persona que te interesa y habértele declarado delicada y sinceramente tu amor para luego ser rechazado no era fácil, pero claro, él no lo demostraría, estamos hablando de Sasuke Uchiha

-Tsk. Tengo que dejar de pensar en esa niña, total me importa poco lo que le pase, ni que fuera tonta o ciega- el azabache se detuvo a pensar en lo que había dicho y olvido que él era la niñera de la chica-… mierda

El chico frunció el ceño y en cuestión de segundos desapareció en una nube

_-¿Cómo pude dejarla sola? Esta ciega, si le pasa algo no me lo perdonare-_pensó el chico mientras brincaba de rama en rama hacia la mansión Hyuga- Voy a tener mudarme más cerca- murmuro el chico

* * *

-Soy una tonta- Dijo una chica en voz baja mientras terminaba de cubrir sus ojos con una venda -Pero es lo mejor

Hinata estaba totalmente sola, la tarde estaba llegando a su fin y ella se encontraba sentada en el piso, algo deprimida y los suspiros que emitía eran el único sonido allí presente, claro esta sin contar como se movían las ramas de los arboles gracias a la brisa

-No me gusta tener que extrañarlo- murmuro la pelinegra mientras con sus manos iba palpando para encontrar una tetera que había sobre el kotatsu, le era muy difícil todo al principio

-Es muy complicado- siguió así por un rato, palpando alrededor del kotatsu pero sin encontrar nada. Los minutos pasaron y lo volvió a intentar pero esta vez fue diferente, pudo alcanzar la tetera pero le faltaba el pocillo, se deprimió un poco pero se puso de nuevo a palpar y por arte de "magia" lo alcanzo

-Fue... mas fácil

La chica se la paso un rato allí tomando té, se sentía mas tranquila pero seguía inquieta ya que no podía hacer prácticamente nada. se levanto y empezó a caminar mientras palpaba la pared

-_tengo que tener cuidado_- pensaba mientras cruzaba un pasillo en el cual había un florero que siempre la hacia tropezar, sin embargo esta vez no lo había ni sentido, aun así pudo sentir un paso ligero

-No... no me... tropecé... esto debe ser solo mi imaginación

Siguió caminando para ir a su habitación, lo mejor era dormir y olvidar un día tan duro. Llego y lo primero que hizo fue sentarse en la cama pero

-Un momento, la puerta... la puerta de mi habitación .. no estaba abierta y yo entre como si nada - Dijo ella llena de pánico y empezando a temblar, escucho un crujido y eso no mejoro las cosas

-Esto es solo mi... mi imaginación

Trataba de calmarse, y los crujidos empezaron a desaparecer

_-Casi la mato de un susto-_ pensó un azabache mientras se sentaba en el tejado, todo le salia mal por mas bueno que quería ser. Paso la noche entera vigilando a la chica, cada paso que daba el lo recordaba, la ayudaba pero esta vez se abstenía de hacer cualquier otra cosa, total y ella lo había rechazado

* * *

El sol se asomaba, en las montañas de Konoha un Chico de ojos perla de acercaba a a aldea después de haber cumplido exitosamente un misión junto a su equipo

-Como crees que este Hinata-chan?-pregunto una chica de cabello castaño

-Espero que bien, ya quiero verla pues me siguen preocupando sus ojos- respondio Neji mientras saltaba de rama en rama

-Algún día crecerá, tienes un complejo de primo sobre protector- agrego el chico de cejas extremadamente pobladas mientras la castaña sonreía y el chico Hyuga se avergonzaba un poco

-Claro que no, son solo ordenes de Hiashi-sama

* * *

Por otro lado un rubio corria, bueno, mas bien volaba directo a la mansión Hyuga. Al llegar supo hacer una de sus "magnificas" entradas

-Hinata-chan, he llegado- Grito triunfalmente, la chica solo se sorprendio y empezo con sus reacciones

-Na-Na-Naruto-kun, Que haces aqui?

-Vengo a traerte algo

-Etto no creo que se buena idea...

-Oh vamos, yo se que la quieres- Decia el rubio mientras movia de lado a lado un sobre o mas bien una carta

-De verdad es... para mi?

-Si, después de leerla te sentirás mejor, te la manda Sasuke- Eso ultimo lo murmuro y Hinata escondio su sonrojo con ayda de sus manos. Por otro lado cierto pelinegro no pudo seguir controlando sus impulsos

-Naruto- Dijo Sasuke y el mencionado temblo

-Te...Teme

El ambiente se habia puesto tan tenso que se podia cortar hasta con papel, Hinata quiso que a tierra se abriera y se la tragara, pero claro, las cosas no podian empeorar... o si?

-Uzumaki, Uchiha Que hacen en la habitación de mi prima?- Solo eso faltaba para que la bomba explotara, Neji Hyuga

-Neji-nissa? Naruto-kun? Sa-Sasuke-kun?- eso fue suficiente para que Hinata se desmayara

-Hinata-sama

-Vez lo que hiciste- exclamo el rubio a el castaño el cal respondio de inmediato

-No, esto fue lo que tu hiciste

-Por que le estabas dando cartas a Hinata?-pregunto el pelinegro

-Que? Dandole cartas?-Ahora Neji estaba a punto de irse al suelo al igual que su prima

-Pues... pues tu que hacías en el techo?- Naruto se defendio con otra pregunta

-Que te importa

-El techo?-El castaño seguia confundido

-Ya dime que pretendes con ella- la paciencia del Uchiha se acababa

-Solo quería hacerte un favor paranoico

-Ya basta- Grito el chico Hyuga, las venas de su rostro explotarian por la confusión

-y tu que haces aquí?-preguntaron los otros dos al unisono

-Aquí vivo yo par de imbéciles, Donde esta la enfermera de mi prima?

Naruto señalo "disimuladamente" a Sasuke

-Que? Uchiha es la enfermera de mi prima

-Preferiría que lo dijeras en voz baja- agrego Sasuke

-Voy a ahorcarte- Ahora Neji estaba molesto y el pelinegro le seguia la corriente

-Atrévete

Los compañeros de Neji que recientemente habían presenciado la escena entraron en el acto

-Neji... lo siento-Murmuro Tente antes de noquearlo

-Por que lo hiciste?-pregunto el rubio algo horrorizado al ver que ahora los dos Hyugas estaban en el piso

-Me fastidia tanto ruido, encárguense de Hinata par de tarados- Dijo la chica mientras con ayuda de su compañero el cejotas recogía al chico Hyuga del piso y luego salían de la mansión, dejando a una pelinegra inconsciente un rubio atemorizado y un azabache vengador

-Ahora si te llego la hora Dobe

-Teme por favor cálmate

Rogaba Naruto antes de que todo ante sus ojos se viera total y absolutamente negro gracias a los celos de Sasuke, él cual cargo a Hinata y saltó por la ventana. Ahora el inconsciente era Naruto que yacía en el piso mas muerto que desmayado...

* * *

-Al fin despiertas-

Dijo un chico con voz calmada mientras miraba a la que ahora estaba acostada en su cama

-Sasuke?

Preguntó ella algo asustada mientras se sentaba de golpe sobre la cama y se quitaba las vendas de la cara

-Que bueno que ya te estas grabando mi nombre

La chica se sonrojo pues había olvidado sus "modales" al no agregar honorifico, levanto el rostro y vio que todo estaba diferente y que esa no era su cama

-Do-Donde... estoy?

-Mi casa, mi habitación, mi cama

Si la intención de Sasuke era hacer que la chica le cambiara el color de la cara permanentemente lo estaba logrando, Hinata reacciono y se levanto de golpe

-Esto no esta bien... debo irme... y tu debes dejarme sola y en paz

-Lo siento pero no sigo ordenes

El azabache la lanzo a la cama haciéndola sentar de nuevo, ella frunció el ceño estaba dispuesta a golpearlo pues no quería mas problemas

-Ya déjame en paz- Exclamo la chica mientras lanzaba un puño pero él fue mucho mas rápido y la tumbo en la cama quedando sobre ella

-Que pensabas hacer?

-Yo... te dije que no quería nada contigo, no me gustas-decía ella algo nerviosa pues Sasuke no le quitaba la mirada de encima y para colmo tenia esa estúpida sonrisa que ella la asustaba

-No sabes mentir

-Por favor bájate

Pidió ella tímidamente, no era que Sasuke fuera pesado sino que la situación era INCOMODA Por donde la viera, cosa que ella ya podía hacer pues ciega ya no estaba

-No, es mi cama

Ella intentaba exclamar pues el azabache ya estaba violando su espacio personal mas de lo que debía él no aguantaba mas una oportunidad así no llega diario. Sasuke la miro detenidamente, el echo de que estuviera asustada y sonrojada lo emocionaba mas, con su mano movió el largo cabello de la chica hacia un lado lo que que le permitía verle el cuello, no es que fuera vampiro pero sentía la necesidad de morderlo, una necesidad que no quiso y no pudo detener. No era solo un moretón lo que había dejado en el cuello de la chica, era una marca, ella era suya y punto, no quería conformarse así que él decidió seguir "explorando"...

-Ya basta... Detente- pedía ella y soltaba uno que otro gemido, en que situación se había metido?

-Estas segura?... Quieres que me detenga?- Dijo él mientras detenía sus "tiernas" caricias y la miraba con malicia

-Sa...suke-kun yo...- Que mas le quedaba a ella que tartamudear? Digo, es su acción favorita después de todo

-Quieres que me detenga?-pregunto el de manera mas insistente y ... seductora, creando en ella dos cosas, la primera, duda y la segunda... placer

-Sasuke-kun no por favor- Dijo ella en un susurro sin mirarlo a los ojos- No quiero que te detengas

Eso fue mas que suficiente para enloquecerlo y para avergonzarla. En unas cuantas horas el ya conocía cada rincón del cuerpo de la chica sin sentir nada mas que alegría placer y aunque suene raro... amor. Se deshizo de la bonita lencería rápidamente y no dudo dos veces en unirse con ella y hacerla suya de una maldita vez,si, muy al estilo macho de Sasuke Uchiha. Dulces gemidos por parte de ella era lo que inundaban la habitación y él se sentía como el rey del mundo, bueno así se sentía a diario pero ella incrementaba ese ego al hacerlo saber que estaba haciendo bien su "trabajo". Despues de casi todo el día seguir así, Si, TODO el día, no exagero, decidieron por fin descansar

* * *

Otro día nacio y Uno de los hombres mas poderosos de Konoha estaba a punto de entrar a su mansión, su docena de sirvientes lo esperaban, era como un rey, uno que llegaba a ver a su "princesa mayor"

-Hiashi-sama nos alegra su llegada-Dijo uno de los sirvientes mientras los demás lo seguían

-Es bueno estar en casa

-le damos las gracias por el reseso que nos dio mientras que no estuvo

-Si, solo espero que mi hija este bien

-Claro que esta bien, se la ha llevado con usted- Exclamo un sirviente refiriéndose a la Hyuga Menor

-No estoy hablando de Hanabi, sino de Hinata

-Hinata-sama?- pregunto uno de los cocineros

-Si, Donde esta?

-Pues Aqui no esta

Un crack sono en la cabeza de Hiashi, tres segundos pasaron y el hombre reacciono

-QUE?! Como que mi hija no esta'?!

-La mansión esta vacía, cuando llegamos la encontramos algo desordenada, también muchos embaces de ramen y ollas quemadas pero la joven no estaba- explico calmadamente el cocinero pero Hiashi estaba en llamas

-Donde esta Neji?-pregunto el hombre y de nuevo obtuvo una respuesta que no ayudaba a detener sus ataques al corazón

-Tampoco sabemos

Eso fue suficiente para que el hombre se recorriera medio Konoha en busca de su hija y sus sobrino el cual encontro saliendo de un hospital

-Hiashi-sama

-Neji Me quieres decir donde diablos esta tu prima? y tu que haces saliendo de un hospital? Le paso algo a Hinata?

-En la mansión, me lastime, no le ha pasado nada- respondió en chico mientras se rascaba la cabeza

-Hinata no esta en la mansión! y como esta de eso de que te lastimaste?

-No lo recuerdo

-Como que no lo recuerdas? tal vez hayan matado a Hinata y tu ni sabes- Decía el hombre mientras lo esdrujaba, en eso un rubio se acerco a los dos castaños antes de uno matara al otro

-Ella esta bien- Dijo el chico

-Tu como sabes?-pregunto Hiashi sin confiarse mucho

-Porque esta con Sasuke teme- Naruto también tiene ese espíritu de venganza, pero, si le funcionara?

-Uchiha Sasuke?- pregunto de nuevo el hombre algo temeroso de escuchar una respuesta positiva, el rubio asintio y Hiashi de inmediato salio a buscar a su hija para alejarla de las manos del mal

* * *

Sasuke se encontraba cómodamente acostado en su cama y una dulce pelinegra yacía en su pecho, todo era perfecto, excepto el maldito ruido que alguien hacia al tocar la puerta, llevaba 15 minutos sonando asi que el azabache se levanto para mandar al diablo a quien estuviera detrás de la puerta

-Quiero a mi hija!- Exclamo un hombre, él chico solo sonrió de medio lado y decidió librarse de todos de una buena vez

-Ah quiere decir que quiere a mi Paciente?

Ahora si, Hiashi Hyuga moriría

-QUE?! paciente?

Hinata al escuchar tanto ruido se envolvió en una de las sabanas y fue a ver que pasaba lo cual fue una mala idea ya que se puso helada al ver a su progenitor casi desmayado y con el ceño fruncido, a punto de reventar de la rabia

-Papá- murmuro ella

-Hinata Hyuga podrías decirme QUE CARAJOS ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ? Como es eso de que eres la paciente de este chico?- al parecer el señor Hyuga había mandado sus modales al diablo, Que hacia su hija allí Envuelta en una sabana? Acaso se quedo sin ropa?

-Etto yo bueno...- La chica no tenia excusa

-Lo que pasa es que a mi me asignaron a Hinata como paciente y yo pues tuve que cumplir con mi labor- explico Sasuke tranquilamente

-Tu eres la niñera de mi hija?

-Si, pero esto no fue nada que yo haya decidido, todo fue idea de su sobrino, yo solo he cuidado a su hija, le he dado de comer e incluso la salve

-la salvaste?

-Si, yo la salve de Naruto

-El chico ramen?-pregunto nuevamente Hiashi

-Ese mismo, lo vi intentando conquistar a su hija, incluso le llevava cartas y hasta creo que dormia en el techo, si revisa bien su casa encontrara el alimento favorito de Naruto

-Es cierto eso que dices, No debí dejarte sola, castigare a Neji y ahorcare a él idiota de Uzumaki- Ahora que Hiashi sabia "la verdad" no tendría piedad

-Lo bueno es que su hija ya puede ver, solo necesitaba relajarse

-eso es cierto?

-Si... es... cierto...- respondió Hinata a la cual le estaba pesando la conciencia sin embargo la situación no le parecia tan mala

-Pero aun no se termina la terapia

-Oh ya veo, por eso esta envuelta en sabanas, te agradezco que hayas cuidado de ella, debo retirarme- Sin mas Hiashi se marcho a estrangular a dos inocentes almas mientras Sasuke por dentro era feliz

-Mentiroso- exclamo Hinata

-Que tiene de malo decir la verdad de manera retorcida?-pregunto el azabache mientras la abrazaba

-Eso es mentir

-Claro que no

-Me meterás en problemas- Le dijo ella

-Problemas tienes desde que quedaste ciega y me fije en ti

Ambos dejaron escapar una sonrisa pero Hinata de inmediato recorodo que su padre era ingenuo pero no estúpido en cualquier momento se enteraría de la verdad

-me tengo que ir

-No lo creo- Dijo Sasuke mientras la sentaba sobre sus piernas

-Me van a castigar

-Yo te castigare si mueves un pie fuera de esta habitación

-Ya no necesito niñera- exclamo la chica con una no tan dulce sonrisa

-Si es necesario volveré hacer que te enfremes, solo necesito cansarte, así una vez mas seras mi Hyuga ciega

Exactamente ese era su "plan", la noche era larga para esta pareja. Por otro lado todos aprendieron algo, Hinata descubrió como "mentir", Hiashi aprendió a no dejar sola a su hija y menos en manos del mal, Naruto aprendió a no meterse donde no lo llamaban, Neji aprendió a no confiar en Tsunade y Sasuke aprendio que el amor es ciego literalmente...

**Fin **

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Creo? xD**_


	6. ANUNCIO NO ES CAPITULO! --

De verdad quieren que la historia siga? **._.**

**Se suponía que era solo un mini-fic pero por lo que veo a mas personas le gusta "una Hyuga Ciega" que cualquier otra de mis historias, es raro pues "una Hyuga ciega" fue algo que se me ocurrió en un extraño momento, en fin, quieren que continué la historia o la deje hasta ahí? **

**Por favor opinen y digan sobre que quieren leer, si tiene alguna "loca" idea no duden en ponerla :3 ****prometo terminar la historia así me demore, la terminare, I promise :) !**

**Gracias por todo ! **


	7. Fin :)

Muchas no querían fin pero la verdad es que yo si quiero ya ponerle fin, era un MINI-FIC y se me salio de las manos, las escuche y pidieron mas pero alguien muy sabio dijo que "todo lo bueno tiene un fin" (ok no fue nadie sabio fue Gerard Way xD pero buenooo yo amo a ese tipo) y no es que este fic haya sido extremadamente bueno pero ya quiero dejarlo hasta aquí o se pondrá mas aburrido ._., ademas tengo mas ideas en mente pero primero debo acabar mis otros dos fics ! Este ya es el final, ojala lo lean y les guste :3, gracias por sus comentarios los cuales leo uno por uno y me rio sola mientras lo hago xD En fin, aqui esta el final...

**Hinata Pov**

Ya han pasado dos años desde que me convertí en la novia oficial de Sasuke Uchiha y todo gracias a las dulces confunciones que el causo en la cabeza de mi padre. Lo recuerdo como si hubiese sido hace dos largos años y créanme lo prefiero tener como un recuerdo literalmente por que no fue nada romántico al menos no al principio... Después de que mi Nissan le contara a mi padre TODA La verdad de lo que había sucedido este se puso como loco y lo digo enserio...

-Que tu Uchiha son que?-exclamo Hiashi Hyuga a los cuatro vientos, parecía que los ojos se le fueran a salir junto con las venas

-Novios- respondió Sasuke como si lo que estuviera diciendo era la tabla del uno

-Hinata-sama dígame que lo que este emo reprimido dice no es cierto- Rogó Neji

-Pues...- La presión en la chica se sentía correr como una cascada, su "novio" al notarlo decidió detener la situación

-Ya basta- Dijo Sasuke en un tono muy serio y con el ceño fruncido, NADIE, le iba a quitar a esa chica de su lado, primero se teñía el pelo de rosa pastel

-No tienes ni voz ni voto en este asunto- Hablo el "super primo"

-Tengo mas del que tu crees, ademas tu solo eres el guardaespaldas de Hinata- Decía Sasuke con su típica y malvada sonrisa

-Es mejor que ser su niñera no crees?- Ok, eso fue un golpe bajo para Sasuke por parte de Neji

-Silencio-Volvió a exclamar Hiashi, Luego Miro al azabache -Uchiha ven conmigo

Pasaron al rededor de tres horas y aun nadie salia, ademas no se escuchaban ruidos, probablemente Sasuke había muerto en manos del Byakugan de Hiashi o quizá este destruyo al líder Hyuga suave y dolorosamente. Horribles pensamientos pasaban por la mente de Hinata y Neji debía de estar yendo al baño por tanto te que tomaba para calmarse, le daba miedo lo que podría suceder. Luego de una media hora mas Sasuke salio sano y salvo y detrás de él venia el líder Hyuga en perfectas condiciones, después de unos minutos de tensión Sasuke sonrió y tomo la mano de Hinata, Neji se desmayo y Hiashi solo bufo...

**Fin del Flashback**

Yo honestamente jamas supe que fue lo que hablaron ellos dos en esas tres horas y media, Sasuke jamas me contó y yo honestamente nunca le pregunte pues por mas ridículo y cursi que suene mi alegría mas grande era que por fin iba a poder estar con él. Mis semanas eran mejores al lado de Sasuke, nos veíamos casi diario, me cuidaba, me ayudaba a entrenar y desde ese entonces nada a cambiado. También recuerdo cuando todos en Konoha supieron acerca de nuestro noviazgo, muchas no lo tomaron muy bien

**Flashback**

-QUE? SASUKE-KUN TIENE NOVIA OFICIAL? de verdad no me lo esperaba- chillaba una peli rosa mientras que otras chicas le seguian

-Es algo sorprendente, es verdad eso de que las mas calladas son las que mas ocultan- agrego Una rubia mientras tomaba algo de su refresco

-Por lo menos no es gay, digo, seria un desperdicio- Decía la chica de la aldea de la arena

-Me sorprende que Neji apruebe el noviazgo- Dijo la castaña

-Es mejor que el no se meta en eso, de lo contrario no te dedicará tiempo Tenten?- ese comentario de nuestra tierna Ino Yamanaka hizo que la chica cambiara de color

**Fin del Flashback**

La verdad era que a veces me costaba salir a las calles pues muchas chicas me acosaban y era molesto, incluso esas chicas coqueteaban con Sasuke y pues no niego que mas de una vez me puse celosa sin embargo Sasuke era muchísimo mas celoso

**Flashback**

-Oye Hinata vamos a entrenar hoy?-pregunto Kiba

-Me gustaría pero hoy saldré con Sasuke, quizá mañana

-Mañana que?- el anteriormente mencionado apareció de la nada al lado de la chica

-Oh Sasuke, no te vi llegar- Si, ya no usaba mas ese honorifico

-Te vine a buscar, vamos a llegar tarde

-A donde vamos?-pregunto con una sonrisa Hinata

-No se pero vamos tarde, te lo aseguro,-El azabache la tomo de la mano y luego miro a Kiba que estaba algo confundido y molesto- despídete de tu amigo-dijo Sasuke "cordialmente"-, Oh no espera, yo lo haré por ti, Adiós Niño perro ojala llegues vivo a tu casa, digo, no es que yo quiera que te pase algo de aquí a tu casa, ni que alguien quisiera hacerte algo por andar hablando con su novia de la cual estuviste enamorado un tiempo-

Ok eso es ser celoso nivel Dios, Kiba solo negó y se fue

**Fin del flashback**

Después de que nos casamos yo me fui a vivir con él pero no deje mis responsabilidades con mi familia y menos como ninja, si lo se, olvide mencionar el pequeño detalle de que ahora soy su esposa

**Sasuke Pov**

No puedo quejarme de mi vida pues ha sido prácticamente perfecta junto a la mujer que yo quería, conseguirla no fue NADA fácil gracias a su fastidioso padre y a su molesto primo, lo bueno fue de que yo supe como hablar y poner la situación de mi lado

Flashback

Uchiha cuales son tus intenciones con mi hija?-pregunto Hiashi

-Son mucho mas que serias

-Pues no te creo

-Esta actuando algo inmaduro- se podría decir que Sasuke no apreciaba su vida

-Ah te atreves a llamar inmaduro en mi propia casa?

-Emm si, mire, por que no se sienta y analiza las cosas?

-Que cosas?

-Vera, como le dije, mis intenciones con su hija son serias, quiero casarme con ella, quiero un futuro junto a ella

-Casarte?- eso si sorprendió al hombre

-Si, no lo dudaría dos veces

-No lo se- Ya sasuke había logrado algo, ya tenia a su "futuro suegro" dudando

-Usted ganaría algo

-Que cosa?

-Pues, Hinata pertenecería a dos clanes, los mas importantes de Konoha, ella viviría como una reina

-Si continua- Hiashi es sobreprotector, no tonto

-Los hijos

-Hijos?

-Exacto, si Hinata fuera la madre de mis hijos, los niños saldrían con habilidades de otro mundo, Byakugan y Sharingan, seria algo impresionante no cree?

-Tendría nietos y lo mas importante seria la fuerza que tendrían- eso emociono a el hombre el cual casi brinco de su silla

-Entonces que dice?

-Puedo escoger el nombre de mi primer nieto?- Sasuke accedió a la petición

-Echo

-Es un trato,asi que mas te vale que no lastimes a mi hija o te mato, es así de simple

**Fin del Flashback**

Si lo se yo y mis verdades retorcidas. Aun así yo he cumplido Todo. Hinata se mudo conmigo y la tengo como ella merece, sin embargo hay cosas de ella que yo no sabia, bueno si lo sabia pero no imagine que de verdad actuara así, era como si me hubiesen cambiado a mi novia

**Flashback**

-Me duele- se quejaba la chica mientras estaba acostada en la que ahora era cama de ella y de su novio

-Dime donde?-pregunto él algo exaltado, odiaba escucharla quejarse de dolor

-No

-Pero..- antes de que Sasuke pudiera seguir hablando Hinata le lanzo un golpe que lo tumbo al piso

-Maldita sea por que me golpeaste?

-Discúlpame de verdad soy una tonta- Dijo ella con ganas de soltar el llanto

-No llores por favor, solo dime que puedo hacer por ti?-pregunto el de manera amable, o algo así

-Me traerías helado?

-De acuerdo

Luego de unos minutos, Sasuke llego con un tarro lleno de helado hasta el tope y unas cucharas

-Ten, es de vainilla

-Yo odio la vainilla y lo sabes- exclamo Hinata mientras fruncía el ceño y le hacia mala cara al helado

-Que? ese es tu sabor favorito, tu odias el sabor a fresa

-Pues no lo quiero

-Bien no lo comas

-No me traerás otro sabor?

-Que?

-Eres un desconsiderado- Hinata lloraba con mucho sentimiento, se comportaba de manera extraña y se tomaba mucho el vientre

-Te sientes bien?- pregunto el chico

-No, me duele

-Pero que te duele?

-Que te importa, muérete

-Ya basta, me vas a decir que diablos te pasa y lo harás ahora mismo- Su paciencia se agoto y la hizo mirarlo de frente mientras la sostenía de los hombros

-Es que... tengo... tengo la regla- Eso era todo lo que tenia, solo eso, la regla

-Dime que puedo hacer por ti?

-Podrías...DEJAR DE RESPIRAR?, MALDITA SEA TE ACABAS EL AIRE DE LA HABITACIÓN- Era como tener una novia bipolar, ollas y platos retumbaban en esa casa

**Fin del flashback**

Si, fui victima de esa maldita cosa que le llega casa mes, cada maldito mes, y lo peor es que le dura tres días en los cuales son como un juego al tiro al blanco y adivinen quien es el blanco?. Aun así, de eso se trata una relación y yo de verdad amo a Hinata, lo dije en frente del altar y no me arrepiento en lo mas mínimo Agradezco a Naruto pues el me quito a pelos de chicle de encima y ademas es el padrino de mi hijo, si están leyendo bien, ya tengo tres hijos, una niña y dos mocosos y créanme que si Hinata se puso así en sus "días" no quieren saber como se puso en su etapa de "Mujer embarazada"

**Flashback**

-Maldita sea Uchiha- Murmuraba una pelinegra mientras daba vueltas en la cama

-Que paso, te lastimaste?-pregunto Sasuke a su ahora esposa que se encontraba embarazada

-No seas estúpido, tengo hambre-Dijo la chica mientras se sentaba en la cama

-Que? Tienes que estar jugando, son las tres de la mañana- él sabia todo ese asunto de los antojos pero ella había estado comiendo todo el día anterior y ahora salia con que tenia hambre

-Me vale, tengo hambre y quiero un capuchino

-Que?

-Deja de decir "que" y busca el maldito capuchino

-De donde carajos voy a sacar un Capuchino a las tres de la mañana?

-Ese es tu problema, haz algo ya que tu no sabes que es tener esta cosa metida en mi vientre

-Si lo se, yo fui el que lo puso allí

-Cállate y búscame mi pastel

-No era Capuchino?-pregunto Sasuke mientras se levantaba de la cama

-Ahora buscas ambos- respondió Hinata la cual se estaba envolviendo de nuevo entre las sabanas

**Fin del Flashback**

Irreconocible, verdad?, Aun así ahora tengo tres hijos, Hizashi, Itachi y Hana, los tres salieron con las habilidades de ambos clanes. Mi mayor orgullo? Mis hijos, pero en especial Hana,es la imagen de su madre pero tiene parte de mi personalidad, juro alejar a cualquier bastardo que se le acerque. Mi mayor locura? Escaparme con Hinata la noche antes de nuestra boda. Mi mayor estupidez? haberme enamorado de ella y haberme convertido en su enfermero pero ahora que el tiempo ha pasado doy gracias a eso...

-En que piensas?- pregunto Hinata a Sasuke mientras los abrazaba

-No mucho

-Seguro?

-Si, solo recordaba tus estados de animo cuando te llegan tus días, por cierto cuando te va a llegar?-Ella se puso de otro color, aun no se acostumbraba a lo directo que era su esposo

-llegar que?-pregunto la pequeña de seis años, Hana, que recién entraba a la sala

-Etto... pues- Eso era realmente incomodo para ambos pero mas para Hinata, ese tipo de charlas le tocaban a ella eso era lo que había acordado con su esposo

-Quien va a llegar?-pregunto uno de los niños, Hizashi, de ocho años

-No es un quien, es un que-aclaro el otro niño, Itachi, de tan solo cinco años

-Nadie va a llegar, solo, manténganse alejados de su madre si empieza a comportarse de manera extraña- explico el orgulloso papá

-No es mi culpa- Dijo Hinata mientras cruzaba los brazos, los tres infantes no tenían ni idea que hablaban sus padres

-Oh Papá puedo salir a entrenar con un amigo?-pregunto la niña y Sasuke levanto la ceja

-amigo?

-Si

-Hana tiene novio- Exclamo Hizashi con una sonrisa

-Un novio?- se pregunto el pequeño Itachi a si mismo

-No es cierto- Nego la niña, la sala se habai llenado de gritos y de un Sasuke casi desmayado, su dulce esposa le paso por el lado y le toco el hombro

-Ahora te toca a ti mi amor

-Oye ven aca- Decía Sasuke mientras jalaba a Hinata del brazo

-Que?

-Me tienes que ayudar?

-O si no que?

-Te dejare ciega de nuevo, seria por milésima vez en el año- ese comentario basto para acerla sonrojar, total y todo habia empezado solo por eso..

**FIN! ._.**


End file.
